Ho Ho Hopefuly! ONEshot :
by beeheartsliam
Summary: Chad loves Sonny. Sonny doesn't know. Sonny goes on a holiday. Chad NEEDS to tell her.... okay, it;s better than this.


**this one's kind of lovely and weird but cute.**

**they;re both 20 now and still with their stupid 'frenemy' relationship :)**

**but then Sonny goes on a trip to see her sister in london, heres the letters Chad sends.**

**BTW; it snows in Hollywood in my stories ;)**

**(read till the end) it's worth it... i hope anyway.**

**reviews make my heart complete *puppy dog eyes* :)**

LOVEYOUALL.

**

* * *

**

**HO HO HOPEFULY**

_chad's point of view._

_Sonny,_

_Here's a letter, obviously,I just figured that since it's only three weeks until Christmas anf four weeks till your 20th, I'd finally take time out of my busy schedule (this is the part where you say "hahaha yeah right") to scribble down something for you. _

In plaid PJ pants and no shirt with messy hair, I bolted through the snow into the driveway just in time to meet the postman by my mailbox.

"G'day," he greeted. "You're looking... freezing this morning."

Embarrassed, I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah... I sorta slept late and I really wanted to see if—"

"Nothing from Sonny Munroe, I'm sorry," he stated sympathetically, handing me a couple of junk mail ads and a magazine.

"Oh. Uh, that's cool then." I took the mail and sighed, shivering as the snow pelted my bare back.

"Boy, you're thinking way too hard," the postman said in an attempt to cheer me up. "She's halfway across the world at Christmas time, I'm sure the mail system's just slow. She's your best friend, of course she'll write you back."

"I guess," I mumbled, frowning at the fact that I'd gotten so pathetic in my quest for a letter back that the postman had memorized my story. "Uh, I should probably put some clothes on. Have a nice day..."

Being 'Chad Dylan Cooper' didn't seem to cut it with Sonny, I missed her around the lot, maybe writing letters was weird but hey. She made me do these things.

I didn't hear his reply as I trudged back into the house, disheartened. Maybe he was right, but every other time I wrote to her, I got her reply within a week. This time, my letter was pretty much a window into my heart, and it had been three weeks since I sent it. I would've hoped she'd at least have given me a phone call the past few weeks, but I had no such luck. She was on holiday in London with her sister and newborn niece, and I was stuck home in Hollywood with no one but myself in this big, lonely country.

_Uhm... it's snowing! So hahaha, you're not getting any snow in London and I'm being poured on day and night. Sucker. Or maybe I'm the sucker, because it's so damn cold, you wouldn't even believe, and I don't like cold! Dammit, where is summer when you need it? Winter's only fun when I've got you to go sledding and catch a cold with, then go home and whine about our runny noses over hot cocoa. (I'm missing that so bad right now. None of the guys want to go mess about in the snow with me. Losers.)_

I stripped off my PJ pants and threw on some jeans with a t-shirt, hoodie, coat, and a hat and made my way outside to attempt to have a good day. It took a while to start up my car because of the amount of snow caked up in everything, but I eventually got it going and drove into town. The streets were busy and the shops crowded, all full of people using their last day before Christmas to get some last-minute shopping in.

A couple standing a few feet away from me in H&M were holding hands as they modeled ridiculous sunglasses for each other and I felt a little tug at my heart. That could be Sonny and me, if I would've only had the nerve to tell her how I felt before she left for the holidays. The regret was killing me, so I left the store and pulled out my mobile.

"Yo," a voice greeted me from the other end.

"Skyler! What're you doing tonight? I'm bored and need to get my mind off of..." I trailed off. He didn't know what I was talking about.

"Mmph. Tonight?" He hummed as he thought. "Ah crap. Portland and I are going to a party. I'm sorry, mate. I'm free until six though, if you're up for it right now."

I nodded, rolling my eyes at myself because he couldn't see me. "Yeah, now's good. I just really need to do something"

Skyler laughed slightly. "Yeah, you really do. I'll meet you at the Starbucks near my flat in five minutes."

"I'll be there."

_The guys keep talking about some couples party with their girlfriends on Christmas Eve (they are so whipped), but I'm pretty sure I'm not invited, because, well... I'm not a "couple." I could be, I'm chad for crying out loud. I'm gonna be honest though, the party sounds lame as hell. I've heard there's gonna be party games. I mean, you know a party's lame when you have to be entertained by games instead of drunken dancing and making out... Hahaha. So I wouldn't wanna go anyway._

"Wow. You look like shit." Skyler greeted me, sitting across the table from me at Starbucks.

"Shut up," I half-chuckled, taking a sip of the coffee I'd ordered a few minutes before he came, "I woke up late."

"Excuses," he laughed. "Anyway, how's the whole Sonny thing going?"

"What are you talking about?" my eyes widended.

"Shut up, your like best friends, well sort of, her going off for a month has put a total downer on you" He smirked.

"we never even hung out-"

"You didn't need to"

"Fine, your right, It's been three weeks since I sent a letter and she still hasn't replied," I mumbled, looking down at my phone so Skyler couldn't see the disappointment in my eyes.

"Why don't you just call her? I'm sure her sister won't mind paying a little extra on her phone bill so Sonny can talk to you long distance." He grabbed my coffee from across the table and stole a sip.

"I don't know." I kept my eyes on the screen of my phone until Skyler snatched that too, flicking through my contacts and pressing "send" on Sonny's sister's number.

"There you go," he smirked, handing the phone to me. I stared at him open-mouthed like a goldfish while it rang. On the third ring, a girl's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Uh... hi... Uhm... Is Sonn-Allison there?" I stuttered.

I could hear whispers and rustling on the other line. One voice was clearly Sonny's, and the other belonged to the girl that answered the phone, her sister Jade.

"Uh, she's out right now. Who can I say is calling?"

I felt like the blood in my face had all drained into my chest. My cheeks went cold and my heart started pounding. They were lying. Sonny's voice was obviously one of the whispers, and she had her sister lie so she didn't have to speak to me. It was as if my heart had been torn out of my chest and thrown lazily back into it, maybe all the act she put on 'hating' me was real..

"No one. Never mind." I flipped my phone shut and threw it on the table so it skidded next to my coffee.

_You know what fine, maybe we wern't the best of friends, but i'll admitt, I miss you so much. Everything's a little dimmer without your bright smile around. I miss you barging onto my set, not a single scene has been disrupted since you left. Everything reminds me of you, it's kind of weird. The Christmas lights around town make me think of your eyes, how they glisten when you hear about a cat stuck in a tree or someting, there was a party on the lot last night, all your randoms looked lonely without you._

"I'm guessing that didn't go very well?" Skyler guessed, sliding my phone so it sat on the edge of the table closest to me.

"She was there," I muttered, "but she had her sister say she was out."

"What?" Skyler eyes went wide. "But... why? Your Chad?"

I frowned. "The letter I wrote... I told her I was in love with her in it."

"You know Chad, Over the years, i've never heard you say you loved someone and now your falling for the girl who is clueless and leaves for a month?," Skyler sighed, looking at me with sad eyes, "that's rough."

"That's not all, though." I carried on.

Skyler raised an eyebrow in an "I'm intrigued" sort of way, so I told him what else I had put inside of the envelope other than the letter. And upon hearing this, I think he may have had a mini heart attack.

_Don't get me wrong, these memories of you I have over the past four years at Condor studios are amazing, but they're making my heart ache with just how strong these missing you feelings are. I should probably go more into detail with that because there's something that I need to get off my chest._

_That night before you left, when I danced with you at that club? Well, there was a reason for it, It wasn't just publicty, when I whispered into your ear, I wanted to impress you and be as romantic as possible because, truth be told, I love you. Not in the friendly way you say when your talking to your mum or something, but in the number two in the dictionary sense of it: a deep romantic attachment to someone. I set up that night so I could ask you out, but after that slow song, when you asked me what was wrong, I lost all of my confidence, and I don't even know why. And that's why you being gone has been killing me inside, because I know that the longer you're away, the farther I am from finally having you as my own._

Night came quickly, mostly because I fell asleep the moment I got back home. I didn't bother to turn the Christmas lights on; I wasn't feeling very festive. In fact, after all the sadness got out, I was quite angry: at me, at Jade, at Sonny.

I woke up around 11:30 that night and turned the TV on, only to find that Love Actually greeted me from the screen. I quickly turned the channel and settled for a marathon of some doctor show.

I didn't get it: I was so good all year, I did all I could to stay off the "naughty list," so to speak, and "Santa" still didn't get me what I wanted most. I didn't want any other gifts that Sonny back home, in my arms, but instead I got an empty flat and nothing in my hands but a remote control and a pillow. She always seemed so flirty and into me, but I guess my letter proved that all to be an act.

_I know it's sort of lame, asking you by letter, but I can't wait another day, and I figured it'd be more effort and time than a phone call, so here we go._

_Allison 'Sonnshine' Monroe, I am madly in love with you. Will you be my friend, no, more than just a friend, actually, more than just a girlfriend, but my wife? Will you, maybe marry me?_

_Yours(?),_

_Chad._

_P.S.: Look in the envelope._

I ended up nodding off again until the doorbell rang around twelve o'clock. I was in no rush to answer it; I figured Skyler had gotten drunk at the party and felt like "hanging out," but the face that greeted me in the doorway definitely didn't belong to Skyler or one of the male gender for that matter. Before me stood Sonny, covered in snowflakes and bundled up in a thick black coat.

"Hi," she said in the soft voice that I hadn't heard properly since halfway through November. If I were in my right mind, I would've held her in my arms and never let her go, but I was exhausted and angry, so I did the first thing that popped into my head: slammed the door in her face and locked it.

"I have a key to your apartment Chad, you gave it to me," she said through the wood. "The only inconvenience you're causing me is that I have to stick my key in the lock."

I kept silent with the side of my head leaning up against the wall.

"Okay then," Sonny mumbled. I could hear her keys jingling about as she found the right one to open the door with and turned it in the lock. She turned the doorknob and again I found myself face to face with her. "Hi again."

Still, no words left my mouth. I simply stared at her.

"I know you're mad. I just... didn't expect you to call. I was on my way out, I was gonna surprise you by coming home early."

"I didn't call," I finally murmured. "Skyler did and shoved the phone at me because I was whining about- stuff."

"Well I'm here, can I come in?" Sonny threw out, raising her arms up with a nervous smile on her face.

"Well woo-hoo, whatever" I said sarcastically, turning my back to her and planting myself back on the couch. She followed me and sat on the other end of the couch, so there was one empty cushion between us, only she faced me while I faced the TV.

"I'm sorry, Chad, okay?" she said in a slightly annoyed tone. "But, honest to God, that letter scared the sunshine right out of me."

"Well, gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes and pretended to focus on the TV, though I was really listening intently to her every word.

"Sorry. I phrased that wrong. I mean... I guess every girl who gets proposed to is scared to death at one point, especially when they've never had experience dating the guy who's proposing or even a proper friendship." There was a slight hint of playfulness in her voice, and she looked me up and down, but my anger just kept bubbling up.

"We might as well have been, the way you're always all over me! Fuck's sake, Sonny, do you not know how badly I've wanted to be with you all of these years?! But every time I'd mention something remotely close to the idea of us dating, you'd mention something about how 'weird' it would be. Do you know how much that hurt to hear you say that!?" I could feel tears start to burn my eyes, but I didn't really care. It almost felt good to cry.

"Chad, please don't cry." Sonny scooted a little closer and put her hand on my cheek to dry a tear that had fallen from my right eye. "I didn't know it hurt you, you usually laughed it off. I'm sorry, I truly am."

I sniffled and tried to force a broken smile. "So... what are we gonna do now? I don't want this to be... awkward, but I know it will be."

"You didn't let me finish, though," Sonny said softly. I motioned for her to continue, hastily rubbing my eyes with my forearms.

"So I was scared to death. I went to Jade for advice, and she kept asking me these questions. Like 'do you have feelings for him?' and 'can you see yourself living without him?' I was laughing at the idea, but then something hit me and-and I realized it..." She trailed off and stared into my eyes, her own now filled with tears.

"Realized what?" I choked out, heart pounding in my chest.

"Chad I swore I'd never say this but, I—I'm in love with you too." She smiled at me and let her tears flow down her blushing cheeks. My heart sped up about a thousand times faster as she reached into her purse and took out two envelopes. "I wrote you a letter back."

She handed me the smaller of the two envelopes and I opened it as quickly as I could, smiling at the short letter inside. I threw my arms around her and squeezed tight

"But that's not it!" Sonny handed me the second envelope. I recognized this one as the one I sent her letter in three weeks before, only the letter was gone and the only thing in it was the extra bit I'd mentioned in the "P.S." portion of the letter: a diamond ring. I stared at it with confused eyes, but Sonny giggled that stupid giggle I used to make fun of and smiled at me.

"I wanted you to put it on for me."

"That lazy?" I smirked, although I couldn't believe this moment was actually happening. My tears of anger quickly turned to tears of joy as I lifted myself from the couch and bent on one knee in front of Sonny, holding the ring out to her.

"Sonny Monroe, will you marry me?" I laughed through my tears.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I will!" Sonny mocked my tone. As soon as the ring was slid onto her left hand, second finger, she squealed and flung her arms around me. Our lips connected and we fell backwards onto the couch in a fit of teary laughter.

Pulling away from the kiss for a moment, Sonny whispered, "How about we crash that party at the lott, aye? Think of the surprise the guys'll have when we go from single and hating eachother to engaged in a day."

At that, I sprung up and grabbed her by the hand, running out of the door to do just that. Her letter back was dropped in the process, open for all the world to see.

_Chad,_

_Yes. :)_

_Yours(!),_

_SONNY :)_

_LIKED? HATED?_

_x_

_REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW_


End file.
